gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Last Christmas
Last Christmas è un brano scritto dagli Wham! e cantato da Rachel e Finn nell'episodio natalizio della Seconda Stagione, Buon Natale. Rachel ha ferito i sentimenti di Finn e fallisce nel suo disperato tentativo di farsi perdonare. Decide quindi di cantare questa canzone mentre vaga fra gli alberi di Natale, sperando che Finn possa rimettersi con lei. Anche se il ragazzo inizia a cantare, alla fine si sfoga con Rachel e la molla ufficialmente, piantandola in asso prima ancora che possano acquistare un albero per le Nuove Direzioni (considerando che la cattiva Sue Sylvester aveva precedentemente messo a ferro e fuoco quello dell'aula canto). Una cover di Last Christmas era già statà incisa il 23 novembre del 2009 e rilasciata come traccia esclusiva per la ricorrenza delle feste natalizie. Quasi un anno dopo è stata rilasciata nuovamente ed inclusa nella tracklist dell'album Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. In quest'ultima anche Mercedes ha un assolo, ma essenzialmente si limita a fare la voce di sottofondo assieme al resto delle Nuove Direzioni. Testo della canzone Rachel: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Quinn: gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (Nuove Direzioni: 'gave it away) This year ('Quinn: this year) To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special (Nuove Direzioni: 'special) Once bitten and twice shy I kept my distance But you still catch my eye Tell me baby Do you recognize me? ('Finn: oh) Well, it's been a year Rachel e Finn It doesn't surprise me (Rachel: Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying "I love you" I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again Rachel e Finn con le Nuove direzioni: Last Christmas I gave you my heart (Mercedes: Gave you my heart) But the very next day you gave it away (Rachel: Gave it away) This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. (Finn: I'll give it someone special) Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you Gave it away This year To save me from tears (Mercedes: Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special (Finn: '''I'll give it someone special) '''Nuove Direzioni: Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum Rachel e Finn A crowded room Friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you And your soul of ice My god I thought you were someone to rely on (Finn:' '''someone to rely on) Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on A face on a lover with a fire in his heart A man under cover but you tore me apart ('Mercedes:' ooh oohh) Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again '''Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni (Mercedes)': Last Christmas I gave you my heart (Gave you my heart) But the very next day (very next day) You gave it away (you gave it away) This year to save me from tears (Save me from tears) I'll give it to someone special Last Christmas I gave you my heart But the very next day you (Rachel: You gave me away) Gave it away This year To save me from tears (Mercedes: Save me from tears) Finn:' I'll give it to someone special '''Rachel': Special Rachel & Finn: Gave you my heart Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *La prima volta che una canzone viene rilasciata due volte: nel 2009 e nel 2010; *La prima volta che una canzone viene rilasciata fuori dalla stagione in cui è stata inserita. Galleria di foto Lastxmas.png|Last Christmas|link=Last Christmas Rachelxmas.jpg|link=Last Christmas lastxmas1.PNG lastxmas8.PNG lasxmas9.PNG 23763_478614082177233_1550606037_n.png Video Navigazione en:Last Christmasfr:Last Christmases:Last Christmas Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two